Revenge
by Anonymous202
Summary: A girl crashed on Earth. Who is she? And why does her revenge has to do with Vegeta? Will she ever learn how to love again? Or will her master ruin everything for her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama, well except for the girl and some characters that I will introduce later on in the story.

A/N: I don't want anybody to be confuse, so I'll explain the text.

Hello – Normal text

_Hello_ and **Hello **– To indicate the word

:: Hello :: - The thoughts of the girl's

Chapter 1

One fine evening, there was a ship hurtling down Earth's atmosphere. As the ship crashed onto the Earth's surface, it left a big crater. Suddenly, the door of the ship open and an injured girl stepped onto the gangplank.

"Well, at least the crash landing was better than I thought it would have been," said the girl as she rubbed her head to ease the pain. She scowled as she looked at her surrounding.

"Great, I crashed in the desert where there's no water to clean my wound. Now I have to fly to find a lake in this weak state," the girl grumbled. As she started to fly away, she suddenly fell down to the floor. "Oof. Man do I feel dizzy, but I have to find a lake to get myself clean up," said the tired girl," And I also have to find _him."_

Once again, she tries to fly and this time she succeeded even though her pace is unsteady. "Man, it's a good thing I escaped with an advance ship. I would have been dead if I didn't," sigh the girl. As she finally found what she was looking for, she reached out her senses to see if she could sense anybody near her. She cursed as she felt two powerful ki not so far from her. In instincts, she suppressed her ki as low as she can for she won't get detected, but she didn't have to do much since she was weak and hungry to begin with. Even if she was weak and was no match if she did got detected, she still wanted to find out who the two powerful ki belongs to. As she started walking towards the ki, she had this uneasy feeling in her stomach.

:: What if he's one of them? I can't fight him; I'm too weak right now! But I have to know who those two people are. ::

As she made up her mind, she confidently started walking again towards the two ki. When she got near them, she hid behind a tree for she won't get notice. What she saw was quite amazing, two super saiyans having a spar. When she saw them, she automatically knew the man she was looking for was not one of them. As she was about to leave, the taller man of the two started speaking to the boy.

"Come on Goten, if you want to win the tournament tomorrow, you have to be better than this," taunted the tall man. Suddenly, the boy power up and clipped the man in the face which send him crashing to the ground.

"Is that better?" Goten smirked.

"Yea, I guess it is," said the tall man as he rubbed his jaw," You know, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure your mom made food already." With that said, the tall man flew high speed towards the direction the girl believes to be where his house is at.

"Wa-wait for me dad!" screamed Goten as he chased after his dad.

:: Well, none of them are the one I'm looking for and I see there's more saiyans. But what the man said caught my attention. Maybe they know him since they're saiyans as well, and just maybe, the guy I'm looking for will be at the tournament too. I should follow them the next day to see where this tournament is at. ::

She went back to the lake to start a campfire. When she got satisfied at the pile of woods, she threw a small ki ball to light the pile on fire. Her stomach started growling loudly, so she decided to eat some fish that evening. Once she stripped all her clothes off till she was naked, she dive into the lake to catch some fishes. As quickly as she got in, she got out with two fishes in each hand and dried herself with her ki. She grabbed a long stick off the floor and stabbed the four fishes in the side, she then stab it to the floor for the fishes could lean to the side to be cooked. Once that is finished, she dressed herself and then went near the lake to clean her wound. She cupped her hands to get some water, and she poured the water onto her wound on the side of her stomach. She hissed at the pain that travel through her body.

"Thank Kami it's nothing I can't handle," the girl hissed. She grabbed the strip of clothing off the floor that she used for her wound before. She dipped it in the water to wash some blood off and tied it on her wound to help it heal faster. She then got up to sit near the campfire to eat her dinner. She fell fast asleep as soon as she finished eating.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'll make it up next chapter.

Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't want anybody to be confuse, so I'll explain the text.

Hello – Normal text

_Hello_ and **Hello **– To indicate the word

:: Hello :: - The thoughts of the girl's

'Hello' – Somebody else thoughts

Chapter 2

The next morning, the girl woke up quite early. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and spread her senses to see if the people she saw yesterday left.

:: Hhm, they haven't left yet. They must still be asleep. I should hurry up and catch my dinner before they leave. ::

She got up and started to stretch her aching body. With that done, she stripped her clothes off just like yesterday and dive into the lake. She doesn't want to waste anytime, so she got out pretty quickly with the same amount of fish as yesterday.

"Thank goodness the campfire didn't die out," said the hungry girl.

As soon as the fishes were done cooking, she ate it in matter of seconds. She suddenly felt the two ki leave the area, but she also felt a weaker ki next to them.

:: Hhm, must be the kid's mom. ::

She got up and dusted herself off; she went after them but put a good distance between them for she won't get detected. She enjoys having the wind fly past her face ever since she was little. It made her feel free, unless she wasn't chasing people or her getting chase. Few minutes had past till the three people landed near what she seems are their friends. She landed a few feet behind them for they won't notice her. She walked towards a scrawny man who is sitting behind a table.

"I'm here to sign for the tournament," the girl snarled.

"Your name, please," stuttered the man

"Cerelia"

"Okay then. You wait in line over there and wait till it's your turn to punch the machine," said the man as he pointed to his right.

She got in the end of the line; she looked over at her right to see where the man and is friends are at. As she studied the group of people, she let out a small gasp when she looked at one of them.

:: It's him! I found him. I'm finally going to avenge my parents… I will kill you, Vegeta. ::

She eavesdrop their conversation to find out their names.

"Names, please," said the scrawny man.

"I'm Goku, and this is Pan," said the tall man carrying a little girl.

"I'm Goten," said an excited Goten.

"Trunks," said a teenager with extraordinary purple hair.

"Vegeta," grunted the short man.

"Me Buu," said the pink blob.

"And I am Hercule Satan, the world champion!" laughed the guy with an afro.

"Hi Hercule, I'm a great fan of yours," stammer the scrawny man," Your room is ready, sir. And all of you guys are to wait in the line over there."

When some of them said their thanks, they headed to the end of the line.

"Of course you are! I am the worlds champion after all," laughed Hercule," Buu, I want you to stay with them. I'll be back."

"Okay." Buu said.

Hercule went to his room to do his 'business'. As the rest of the group waited in line, they started small chats about how fun the tournament is going to be.

"Kakarrot, where is this warrior?" Vegeta said.

"Yea dad, who is he?" Goten chimed in.

"I'm not going to tell you guys. I want it to be a surprise," smile Goku.

:: Warrior? I wonder who they're talking about... ::

"Cerelia, it's your turn. All you have to do is hit this button on the machine as hard as you can," said a short man with glasses.

:: I have to hold back for they won't get suspicious of me. ::

As Cerelia stepped closer, she tapped the button on the machine.

"Woah, incredible! Cerelia's score is 395!" The short man screamed.

With a blank face, she left to go sit down on the grass. She closed her eyes to meditate, even though she was concentrating, she still heard the conversation between the fighters.

"Woah, dad. Did you see that? She must be really strong." Trunks stared amaze at Cerelia.

"Hn, she doesn't seem so strong, and her ki feels low." Vegeta studied the girl.

"Well, she probably held back." Goten offer.

"Yea dad, she could be suppressing her ki." Trunks added.

"Yea Vegeta, appearance doesn't mean anything. We should study her to see how strong she really is." Goku studied her as well.

"Humph. Well she is not stronger than me or you." Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

When they finally had their turns, they went back to the rest of their friends and family. Several minutes had past when the short man started talking again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our finalists. They are Hercule, of course, Cerelia, Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Buu, Wild Tiger, Captain Chicken, Nareg, Uub, and Otokosuki.

Congratulations to all of you, we're happy to see you guys fight in the tournament. Since there are a lot of people, the rounds will be 30 minutes each. We will tell you the rules when the tournament begins. Now, you guys will wait over there in the competitors' room. That will be all." The short man left the fighters alone.

"Ya! I can't wait to fight in the tournament!" Pan was so excited to fight.

"Ya, that's the spirit Panny." Goku laughed at her excitement.

Pan couldn't contain her excitement so she started jumping around. Cerelia walked towards the competitors' room and sat on the floor to continue her meditation. As the rest of the competitor walks in, the room is full of noises. Pan didn't watch where she was going, so she accidently bumped into Wild Tiger's leg.

:: She reminds me when I was little… Carefree and always excited for a fight. ::

"Hey, watch where you are going, you stupid brat." Wild Tiger is clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." Pan ran towards Goku as her eyes were full of tears.

Cerelia got up and walk towards Wild Tiger with an annoyed expression.

"Pathetic, you pick on kids to act all tough." Cerelia said simply.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Wild Tiger.

Cerelia just smirked. "Yes, a pathetic weakling."

"I'm not a pathetic weakling, I'm stronger than anybody here," Wild Tiger said in a harsh tone.

"Ohh, really? Cause that little girl could knock you out in a second." Cerelia pointed out.

"Humph, she wishes she can. She wouldn't be able to touch me since I would be too fast for her."

"Why am I even talking to you? You're clearly not worth my time." With that said, she left to go sit on her spot to continue her meditation once again. Once she closes her eyes, she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

:: If it's that stupid guy again, I swear, I would kick his ass till he begs me for mercy. ::

When she opened her eyes, she was slightly surprise to find out who it was that interrupted her.

"What?" She glared at the interrupter.

"Umm, well I wanted to say thank you for defending my granddaughter. I saw what happened." Goku grinned at her.

"Humph."

"Well, I was also wondering if you want to be with us, since you look lonely over here." Goku added. Cerelia just remain silent at the offer.

:: Should I? But Vegeta is there and I don't want to be near him. Hell, I can't even stand being this close to him. But maybe I could learn a weakness of Vegeta from them. Yes, I should join them. ::

"Sure." Cerelia responded.

Goku walked towards the group with Cerelia behind him.

"Hey guys, this is Cerelia." Goku introduced her to his friends and family.

"Hi, I'm Goten." Goten happily said.

"And I'm Trunks." Trunks said.

Cerelia gave them a nod.

"Hi, I'm Gohan and this is my wife, Videl." Gohan said as his hand gesture to his wife.

"Hi," Videl said sweetly.

"And thank you for defending my daughter." Gohan added.

Cerelia curtly nodded her head to them.

Pan walked towards Cerelia. "Thank you for defending me."

Cerelia looked down and give Pan a small smile.

"You must be really strong, huh? Since you got a high score." Goten interrupted.

"A number it's just a number."

"Well yea, but you barely hit it."

Cerelia just shrug to make him stop talking.

"Umm, how old are you if you don't mind me asking." Trunks said.

"Sixteen, and you guys?" Cerelia asked.

"I'm seventeen." Trunks said.

"And I'm sixteen," joined Goten. "Where are your parents? It seems like you're here by yourself."

With a blank expression, she responded. "Dead. Yours?"

"Sorry, I didn't know," stammered Goten. " And well the guy you were walking with is my dad, and my mom is somewhere in the audience."

"My dad is him," Trunks pointed to Vegeta. "And my mom is with Goten's mom."

Cerelia didn't listen to the last part, because when Trunks pointed to Vegeta, she kept glaring at Vegeta's direction. Vegeta was able to see all the dark emotions in her eyes.

'Why is she looking at me like that?" Vegeta thought. "And why does she look so familiar?'

Trunks was confuse of why she was looking at his father in that way.

"Why are you looking at my father like that?" asked Trunks.

Cerelia looked at Trunks; she felt all eyes on her. "Lets just say we have unfinished business."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Trunks.

"It's really none of your business, it's between me and _him_." Cerelia snapped.

"Then answer me, how do you know me?" Vegeta asked as he approached her.

"You should know, you gave me an interesting introduction when we first met."

"Tell me who you are." Vegeta demanded. "Now."

"Or what?" Cerelia challenged.

"Don't test me girl, if you don't answer me now. I will beat it out of you later."

"With that power of yours? I don't think so," Cerelia taunted.

"Calling me weak?" Vegeta said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, I'm certainty not calling you strong. As I'm sure your power didn't really change much since that day, and that was over a decade ago." Cerelia pointed out.

"You don't know who you are talking to, brat. I'm stronger than you will ever be."

"Are you sure about that? Cause it looks like you're slacking off."

Knowing what will happen if he doesn't intervene fast, Trunks decided to interrupt. "Easy guys, I don't know what happen between you guys, but both of you have to calm down."

"Boy, don't interfere, unless you want more training." Vegeta snapped at Trunks.

"Training? Pretty sure you're mostly the punching bag," Cerelia sneered.

"Hey, Trunks is right. Both of you guys should calm down," Goku chimed in.

"Stay out of this, Kakarrot!" Vegeta snapped. " Now you listen to me, brat. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and the last thing you want to do is piss me off even more. Cause you can guarantee that I will beat the crap out of you."

"Prince? You're still calling yourself that? There's nothing to be a prince of anymore," Cerelia grumbled. "All saiyans were killed by that evil tyrant, save for some saiyans."

"Are you mocking my heritage?" Vegeta said in a low dangerous tone.

Cerelia lifted an eyebrow at that question. "Mocking? Why would I mock my own heritage? I'm just saying the horrible truth."

A/N: If you don't know where I got the name 'Cerelia' from, the answer is right below.

Cerelia – Celery


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" Everybody screamed in unison.

"You're a saiyan?" Goten stammered.

"Yea, a proud saiyan of that." Cerelia puffed out her chest. She turned to Vegeta. "So, now do you have a clue of who I am?"

"What? Liar! You're not a saiyan." Vegeta growled.

"Yes I am. Both my parents were saiyan, so that makes me a full-blooded saiyan." Cerelia explained. "If you want, I could tell you the 'birds and the bees' story because it looks like you're too stupid to understand what I'm talking about."

"What was your parents' name?" Vegeta asked, having trouble of ignoring the last part.

"My mom's name was Brussely and my dad's name was Sproul. Does it ring a bell?"

"They do sound familiar," Vegeta pondered. "Wait, now I know who you are. You were the brat on planet Tsaria."

"Yea, the planet you destroyed, you evil bastard!" Cerelia angrily screamed.

"Now that planet was fun to destroy. Oh and how your parents were screaming when I was torturing them." Vegeta snickered. "Music to my ears."

"Dad, stop it." Trunks said seriously. "Cerelia, please calm down. Your ki is rising rapidly."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! Your bastard of a father killed my parents, my _best_ friend, my other friends, my home planet, _and_ let me live to feel like a weakling who couldn't defend her love ones!" Cerelia yelled. "But that was a mistake though, because I grew way stronger and I'm here to kill him."

"What? You can't do that, he's a better person now!" Goku informed.

"But that doesn't change anything! My parents are dead because of him! He's the reason why my life is miserable." Cerelia is now fuming. "And because of him, that bastard _Mangar_ was able to capture me and turned my life a living hell!"

"Who's Manger?" Trunks asked uncertainly.

"He's the king of the Frootans, powerful warriors, but he destroyed his planet, Froota, and its inhabitants. A few were able to escape the explosion, but they were soon captured and turned into slaves." Cerelia explained. "He wants to rule the universe and make his empire grow, just like Frieza."

"But why did he destroy his planet?" Gohan asked, intrigued by the story.

"To make sure no other Frootans will try to overpower him and take his place. Since they're power grow similar to saiyans, he was getting nervous." Cerelia informed. "So far, he has taken over half of the universe. He also has advance technology and weapons."

"Is he really strong?" Goku asked excitedly.

Cerelia lifted an eyebrow at his behavior. "Yea, quite powerful actually. I hate to admit it but, he may be the most powerful being in the universe so far. I can't even take him out in my super saiyan 2 transformation."

"Unbelievable, she could achieve the 2nd transformation, but you can't boy?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"Dad." Trunks groaned.

"Okay, that's it. You're going to train harder from now on." Vegeta said.

"Why me?" Trunks muttered.

"But wait, this isn't adding up. Cerelia, how old were you when Vegeta attacked your planet?" Gohan asked.

"When I was about four years old." Cerelia stated. "Why?"

"But then that means when Vegeta did attack your planet, Trunks was around five." Gohan turned to Vegeta. "So you attacked her planet when you were staying on Earth, after you gained your freedom. So then that means you attacked her planet when you went to one of your trip to space."

"Yea, that makes sense." Goku muttered. "So why did you do it, Vegeta?"

"Because by that time, I figured I was getting soft. I wanted to see if I could still be able to do evil things." Vegeta explained. "So I got in a spaceship and took off into space, and I happened to land on planet Tsaria. The Tsarians were quite strong, gave me an exciting fight. By the time I killed half of the population, Cerelia's parents confronted me to tell me to leave their planet. I saw their tails; I was surprised to see other saiyans alive."

"So we started to fight, and at first, I was hesitating to kill them. But I knew I had to for I could prove I'm not soft. By the time I was going to kill them, Cerelia came running towards me, trying to stop me from killing her parents. She knew she wasn't no match, but yet she still tried to protect her parents. I kicked her ass, to the point where she couldn't move. And then I decided to kill her loving parents right in front of her, but I made sure to do it slowly. After I was done killing everybody, I put Cerelia in a spaceship and typed in random coordinates. When she left, I blew up her home planet and went home." Vegeta finally finished explaining.

Everybody had a horror expression or one of shocked.

"Dad, h-how could you?" Trunks asked quietly.

"I wasn't really proud of it." Vegeta said calmly. "But I haven't told your mother yet."

"Are you planning to tell her?" Trunks demanded.

"I don't think I have a choice now, do I?" Vegeta responded.

Trunks glared once more at his father and turned to Cerelia with a pitied expression. "Cerelia, I'm really sorry for what my father did."

"I don't need your pity, I just need your father _dead_!" Cerelia barked.

"Wait, you can't! I know what he did is wrong, but he has a family now." Goku quickly explained. "Two wonderful kids and an amazing wife, you can't just kill him."

"That didn't stop him, and as sure as hell it won't stop me." Cerelia said. She started approaching Vegeta, but Goku got in her way.

"But you just can't, they will be devastated!" Goku stated.

"Okay, I won't." Cerelia said simply.

"What? You won't?" Goku was clearly confused.

"No, I won't" With that said, she started leaving the room.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Goku called out.

Not even turning around, she yelled back. "None of your business."

The group of fighters looked at each other with confuse expression. Cerelia entered the arena and was looking around at the audience, looking for a certain group of people. When she finally found her targets, she outstretches her right arm toward them. There was a shimmering of light in the center of her hand as she was forming a ki ball.

:: This is a better plan than my first one, thanks to Goku. ::

She smirked as she sends her ki ball towards them; the audience started screaming and tried escaping. The people who were in the range of the ki ball were paralyzed by their shock. Out of nowhere, her ki ball was deflected. She growled as her plan got delayed by a certain prince.

"How _dare_ you try to harm my family!" Vegeta snarled viciously. "Don't get them involve with this. It's between _me_ and_ you_."

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be fair then." Cerelia fake pouted. "_You_ were able to kill my family, but I can't kill yours? That isn't fair, now is it?"

"I don't care if it isn't fair, if you harm my family, I will kill you." Vegeta growled.

"It's cute that you're so sure that you could kill me." Cerelia sneered. "But wouldn't you say it's more fun if your love ones are dead?"

"Listen brat." Cerelia narrowed her eyes at being called a brat. "If you harm my family in any way, your death will be like your parents."

"Ouch. That hurt my feelings, Veggie." Cerelia fake pouted. "But I don't know if I should take your warning, killing your family sure sounds fun."

"Kakarot, I want you to take Bulma and Bra to safety." Vegeta ordered.

"Sure thing, 'Geta." Goku said. As he was about to go to Bulma and Bra, who were clutching to each other, he was hit in the face that send him flying to the floor.

"Now, I don't want anything to take my precious soon to be victims somewhere else." Cerelia said.

"Ouch, that actually hurts." Goku whimpered as he rubs his right cheek. What they didn't know was that Cerelia was studying and trying to mesmerize the two bluenettes ki energy, just in case they're out of her sight.

"Now Goku, if you get in my way, then I'll happily take you out as well." Cerelia calmly said. "This also applies to all the fighters here."

"Like I said before, your fight is with me _only_." Vegeta said angrily,

"And like I said before, killing your family sounds like fun." Cerelia grinned. "Now, I should get started. Anybody who interferes will get kill."

"W-wait! Who are you?" asked a frantic Bulma. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"There's no time for explanation." Cerelia said.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma turned to Vegeta, hoping for an explanation from him.

"Woman, I'll explain later." Vegeta sighed. "Now, leave my family out of this!"

Cerelia rolled her eyes. "Like I said Vegeta, I want to have some fun."

"Kakarot! Hurry up and take them somewhere safe!" Vegeta snapped at Goku.

"Ohh right." Goku sheepishly said. Cerelia just smirked at their stupidity, this is what she's been waiting for.

As Goku was walking towards the two bluenettes and his wife, he kept giving small glances towards Cerelia direction, in case she does something again.

"Hold on to me you guys." The three people reached to grab onto Goku. "Ready?" After he got an answer, he put his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared in seconds.

"Now that they are gone, we could sta-" Vegeta never got the chance to finish his sentence, as he was complete shocked to see Cerelia disappeared as well. "Shit! She could do the instant transmission too!" Vegeta was fuming with anger now. He turned super saiyan in matter of seconds and flew towards the direction where he feels his family's ki. The rest of the z warriors were confused to what just happened, but they knew something bad is going to happen. So they flew after the angry prince to catch up to him.

A/N: Translations:

Cerelia – Celery

Brussely – Brussels

Sproul - Sprout

Mangar – Mango

Froota – Fruit

Yes, I'm going to name my characters that are from planet Froota after fruits. And clearly, I named Cerelia and her parents after vegetables since they're saiyans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goku and his passengers appeared on the front lawn of Capsule Corp., startling Mrs. Briefs while she was watering the plants.

"Ooh, you almost scared me to death, honey." Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Now, what can I do for you, deary?"

"Mom, there's no time for this!" Bulma snapped. "Someone is trying to kill my family!"

Mrs. Briefs gasped. "Oh deary, that's terrible!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goku and poke his chest with her index finger. "Now, tell me why that girl wants to ki-" Bulma didn't finished her sentence as she let out a very loud shriek. All eyes were on the girl who suddenly appeared.

"W-what? You could do the instant transmission to?" Goku blurted out.

"Yes, I learned how to use this technique when I "visit" planet Yardrat." Cerelia explained. Goku let out an uncharacteristic growl knowing what she meant by "visit".

"Now, I'm quite sad that you tried to take my precious soon to be victims away from me." Cerelia fake pouted. "But as punishment for getting in my way, I'll kill you as well"

"What?!" Chichi angrily screamed. "If you kill my husband, you'll be sorry"

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do if I do kill your _precious_ husband?" Cerelia sneered. Chichi who was quickly approaching Cerelia was stopped by Goku.

"Chi, don't. I don't want anything to happen to you." Goku firmly said.

"But Go-"

"Chi, don't worry. I'll take care of this." Goku said. "Just stay with Bulma and be safe."

"You know, that's not a good idea to send your _lovely_ wife with Bulma." Cerelia calmly said. "She'll just end up getting killed if she's near her."

"Look, I'm really sorry for what Vegeta did to you." Goku simply said. "But if you harm my family or friends, I will stop you."

Cerelia looked up at the sky. "That was quick."

Vegeta landed next to Goku and power down. One by one, the rest of the z warriors landed.

"From the angry look on your face, I bet you were quite shocked to see me disappeared as well." Cerelia snickered.

"Listen bitch, either get the fuck off my planet or fight _me_." Vegeta snarled viciously.

"You sure know how to talk to a woman." Cerelia sarcastically said. "Sadly, I have to say no to both offers. But if you offer to kill your family, I'll happily take it."

"Over my dead body will I offer such a thing." Vegeta yelled.

"Look Cerelia, you don't have to do this." Trunks interfered. "Hell, I'll even give you permission to beat the crap out of my father since he deserves it. But you don't have to kill anybody."

Cerelia just laughed cruelly. "You think I need _your_ permission to kick your father's ass? I was planning to do that regardless if you give me permission or not. Well kick his ass, and kill him afterwards."

"Can _somebody_ tell me what's going on?" Bulma spoke up. "You know that I hate to be in the sidelines, especially when it's about _my_ family."

"Fine, I'll explain it to you for you could shut your damn mouth." Cerelia growled. "I'm here to kill your husband because when I was four, he killed my parents, my best friend, my friends, _and_ my home planet. I'll leave it to Vegeta to explain to you about why he did it."

Bulma was shock by what she heard; she slowly turned to Vegeta with wide eyes. "V-Vegeta? W-what is she talking about?"

"I destroyed her home planet."

"W-why? According to what she said, Trunks was five. I-I thought you changed by then."

Vegeta couldn't look at her, afraid to see the hurt expression on his beautiful wife's face, but he thought she at least deserves that. Slowly turning towards her, he slightly flinched at the hurt expression and tears falling on her soft cheeks.

"Bulma, I know what I did is wrong." Vegeta slowly explained. "I did it because I knew I was getting soft by then. I was angry at myself for getting soft over the years. But I regret what I did to her home planet."

"Did you even think while you were killing those innocent people how it's going to affect us when we find out?" Bulma angrily asked.

"No, but I-"

"Typical, you never once thought about us!" Bulma yelled.

"But I-"

"Yes, you blew up for us." Bulma interrupted again. "But you didn't think about _your_ family when that wizard Babidi was controlling your mind! Do you even care about us?"

Everything was quiet when that question was asked, but Vegeta decided to answer after a few moments.

"Of course I do, Bulma, which is why I'm protecting you guys right now." Vegeta finally answered.

"Yea, from your wrongdoing!" Bulma yelled. "Is there anything else you're hiding from us?"

"No."

"I'm so disappointed in you, Vegeta." Bulma sighed. "Don't think this conversation is over, we will continue this some other time."

"Now, are you satisfied with your answer?" Cerelia asked. "Cause if you are, I'll happily kill you now."

Before anyone could stop her, Bulma quickly approached Cerelia.

"Now, you listen to me, young lady." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "If you harm my kids, you'll be lucky if you're still alive afterwards."

Cerelia looked over Bulma's shoulder towards Vegeta's direction. "I could see why you pick her as a mate. She has an attitude like a saiyan." She turned her attention to Bulma, a smirk slowly forming on her features. "What are _you_ going to do if I do harm your _precious_ little kids? Annoy me to death?"

What Cerelia didn't expect was getting punch in the face by Bulma. She was shocked that an Earthling woman punched her right in the face, after she processed what happen, she was furious. Before anyone could stop her, she clipped Bulma which send her crashing to the floor.

"Bulma!" "Mom!" "Mommy!" Vegeta was the first person to be by Bulma's side. He put her head on his lap, trying to wake her up.

'No, she can't be dead,' thought Vegeta. He tried finding a pulse on her neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a faint pulse.

"Scar face, go take Bulma and Bra to safety." Vegeta calmly ordered.

"Sure." Yamcha stammered. He crouched down to pick Bulma up in bridal style. "Come here, Bra." Bra obediently obeys Yamcha, but before she leaves, she turned to her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I-is mommy okay?" asked a tearful toddler.

"Yes sweetie, mommy is… okay." Vegeta said. "Now, go with scar face and stay with him, alright?" Bra just gives a small nod, tears falling from her angelic face.

"Here, I'll help you." Android 18 said. "Come with me Bra."

The four people, including Marron, took off towards the direction of Master Roshi's house.

"You know, sometimes I like playing cat and mouse. It makes things more fun." Cerelia sneered.

Vegeta was uncontrollably shaking with anger. _She_ hit his wife! _She_ almost killed her, right in front of him! Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, approaching her slowly.

"I gave you a warning. I told you I regret what I did." Vegeta slowly raising his voice. "I told you to get the fuck off my planet or fight me. I told you to leave my family out of this! Yet, you ignored all of this. Now, it's time for your death, you worthless brat."

"Aww, did I make Veggie angry?" Cerelia said, while trying to act innocent.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore; he launched himself at Cerelia in his super saiyan form.

The fight begins.

A/N: Well I think that came out pretty well. I apologize if there's any error.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: X = scene skips

Chapter 5

Vegeta in his super saiyan form launched himself at Cerelia, clipping her right in the face which send her flying backwards. Vegeta appeared at the other side and kicked Cerelia to send her up in the sky. Vegeta, who appeared above her, cupped both hands together and hit her back to send her crashing to the ground. Cerelia left a huge crater when she crashed. Cerelia sat up in the center of the crate, rubbing her head.

:: I guess this is it. I'm finally going to avenge my parents. ::

"Dad! I don't think mom would appreciate waking up to find out her house is completely destroyed." Trunks yelled.

"Good thinking, son." Vegeta said. "Hey you worthless brat, lets take it somewhere else, shall we?"

"Stop calling me that!" Cerelia was clearly outraged. "If you don't want your planet to blow up, I suggest you stop calling me that!"

"What? Stop calling you a _worthless_ brat?" Vegeta asked. "But why? That's what you are, isn't it?"

That was it, she wasn't going to sit there and take it. He already did so much to her; she will not let him get the satisfaction to call her that. She already had been call that almost all her life. She let out an outrage cry as she power up to super saiyan. She launched herself at him, giving him fiery of punches. Vegeta was having trouble blocking them, some where able to actually hit him. He grabbed both her wrists and knee her in the stomach. Cerelia gasped as her air was knocked out of her lungs.

"I think we should go somewhere more deserted, wouldn't you say?" Vegeta said.

Cerelia growled at him, but a wonderful idea popped into her head.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Cerelia asked. "If a deserted area is what you want, then I'll gladly give you one."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Cerelia send multiple of ki balls towards the ground. She was able to destroy some of the property before she got kicked in the head.

"You bitch!" Vegeta growled viciously.

Cerelia just smirked. "What? You wanted to go to a deserted area, but I thought that was just stupid if I could just give you one myself."

"Mom is not going to be happy when she sees this." Trunks muttered.

"But if you insist to go somewhere else, I'll willingly go with you." Cerelia said. "Since you are picking the place where you're going to die."

With that said, everybody took off to where ever Vegeta is leading them. A few minutes past till they landed at a rocky area. Everybody looked at their surroundings, approving Vegeta decision.

"Now that you are satisfied, are you ready to fight?" Cerelia simply said.

"Hn."

They launched at each other once again. Cerelia was able to punch him in the gut, but in return, she got hit in the face. Once she gains her composure, she formed a small ki ball in her hand and sends it towards Vegeta's face. Vegeta didn't even have the chance to prepare what was next as he was surrounded by multiples of ki balls. Each ki ball was hurtling towards Vegeta and each of them was able to hit him. When the smoke of the explosions was clear, the z fighters were able to see Vegeta's clothing nearly destroyed.

"I-I admit, that was pretty impressive." Vegeta smirked. "This is going to be an amazing fight."

Vegeta once again launched himself at her. He was hoping to kick her in the stomach, but she was able to block it with her shin. Fists and kicks were flying quickly, making them hard to see for the z warriors. Cerelia grabbed his ankle and send him hurtling to the ground. She didn't give him enough time to escape as she sends a big, powerful ki blast towards his direction.

'I have to get out of here,' thought Vegeta. 'I won't die!' He power up to the second transformation and send the blast towards Cerelia's direction. She decided to take it head on, so she covered her head with her arms. The blast sends her flying backwards, and leaving a stingy sensation on her arms.

:: Crap, he turned super saiyan 2 already, I guess I should transform as well. ::

She turned super saiyan 2 and launches herself at Vegeta, sending multiple of ki balls towards him. Vegeta cover his face with his arms, and when he looked up since he stops feeling them hitting him, he got a punch in the chin and a kick in the stomach. Several minutes had past since the fight started and the fighters were clearly already getting exhausted. Vegeta kicked her in the cheek to send her flying backwards.

'I need to finish this now,' thought Vegeta.

Vegeta outstretches his arm with his palm open towards Cerelia, and power up his attack.

:: Crap, I have to power up my attack now before it's too late! ::

Cerelia outstretches both arms with both palms open towards Vegeta, powering her attack as well.

Once he was done powering up his attack, he yelled at Cerelia. "Lets see if you can handle this. Big Bang Attack!" He then fires the attack.

"Grand Destroyer!" Cerelia yelled, also firing her attack.

Both attacks hit head on, trying to overpower the other attack.

"Come on, Vegeta."

"This is amazing."

"I wonder who will win."

"I can't believe I didn't get to fight."

'Come on, please be okay," thought Trunks. He didn't know why, but he just wants her to be okay.

:: Come on, I have to win! ::

'I have to put more power into it,' thought Vegeta. 'Her attack is slightly more powerful!'

Both fighters put more energy into their attack, hoping to overpower the other. Cerelia was able to overpower Vegeta's attack for a moment.

:: Yes! I'll be able to win this in no time. ::

'Crap, she's winning!' thought Vegeta. "But lets see if she'll still win after this.'

Vegeta call forth all his energy into the center of his hand, launching everything he can into the attack. With this upper hand, Vegeta was able to overpower her attack.

:: No! I can't lose! ::

She did the same thing, but it wasn't enough. Her attack was overpowered by Vegeta's own attack. The blast engulfed her; she let out a shriek that was heard miles away.

'No! She'll never make it out alive!' thought Trunks, hoping she will survive.

She was send sliding across the ground, her clothes nearly destroyed. She convulsed in pain as she gasped for air.

:: I-I lost, I can't believe I lost. I failed you mom and dad… I'm just a failure. ::

She closed her eyes as blackness engulfed her. Trunks flew straight for her, hoping it's not too late.

'Come on, she can't be dead!' thought a frantic Trunks. He landed by her side, checking a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one; he picked her up in bridal style.

'She should probably heal naturally for her own good, with medications to help her,' thought Trunks. He flew in high speeds towards his enormous house.

"What is the brat doing?" Vegeta yelled. "Can't he see that she was trying to kill his _own_ mother and little sister?"

"Now Vegeta, she could change for the better person if given the chance." Goku simply said. "She kind of reminds me of this certain prince, don't you say?"

"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta growled. 'I don't care what that baka says, I don't trust her.'

"Way to go, Vegeta!" Krillin congratulating Vegeta. "That was amazing! Don't you think so Goku?"

"Yea, it was pretty amazing." Goku muttered. "I just wish I could have fought too."

"Now Goku, this wasn't your fight." Krillin said.

"I guess not." Goku sighed.

"We should go see if Bulma's alright." Gohan spoke up.

'Crap, I was so into the fight that I totally have forgotten about Bulma.' Vegeta quickly flew towards the direction his wife is at. The rest of the z warriors follow suit.

X

Once Trunks landed in front of his house, he quickly ran into one of the empty guest rooms. He gently laid Cerelia on the comfy bed; he later went downstairs to get some IV bag from the medical room since it looks like she'll be out cold for a while. Once he found what he was looking for, he quickly head up stairs. He hung the bag on a pole and injected the needle in her vein for she could receive the nutrients her body will need.

He grabbed a chair and put it by her side, he didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave her side. He brushed the strands of hair that fell on her unconscious face.

'W-why am I acting like this? I should be angry at her for hurting my mother, and wanting to kill me and my family,' thought Trunks. 'I shouldn't be helping her, yet I am. Do I like her? Well I could say that there's something about her that catches my attention. But I don't think this is right!'

"Ugh!" Trunks groaned, putting his hands on his head. "What am I going to do?" He slowly lifted his head, looking at Cerelia's face.

'She looks so innocent.' Trunks smiled. 'I wonder how she truly was before… before father ruined her life…'

'Father... _He_ was the one who ruined her life. _He_ was the one that killed those innocent people that Cerelia cared about.' Trunks angrily thought. '_He_ is the reason why Cerelia got captured by the other guy. _He_ is the reason for all of this!'

Trunks didn't notice that his ki was rising rapidly. He was too angry to neither notice nor care; he hated his father at the moment.

X

The z warriors quickly went into the pink house as soon as they landed. Vegeta was pretty surprised to see his woman awake and talking, since he expected her to be out cold still.

"Bulma?" Vegeta nervously called out. Bulma quickly turned around when she heard her name.

"Yes?" Bulma said, showing a blank expression. Vegeta couldn't tell if she was still angry at him, he felt very nervous.

"A-Are you okay?" Vegeta asked nervously.

"Well besides getting punched in the face, and a blow to my pride." Bulma slowly said. "Yea, I'm totally fine."

Vegeta slowly approached her to give her a hug, but Bulma quickly backed away.

"Don't think I forgive you just yet." Bulma sternly said. She didn't know if she was just seeing things, but she could have swore she saw hurt passed through his eyes.

Suddenly, all the fighters in the Kame house felt Trunks energy rising, they knew something bad is happening.

"What's wrong with Trunks?" Goku asked confusingly.

'Crap, now I have to go over there to take care of it' Vegeta thought.

"W-What?" Bulma alerted now. "What's wrong with Trunks?"

"I don't know, it's just that his power is rising rapidly." Gohan answered. "And there's something about his energy, like if he's angry or something."

"You don't think the girl has to do with it?" Krillin asked.

"Well it's likely since he's with her as we speak." Gohan said.

"Well don't just stand around!" Bulma yelled. "We need to check if my son is okay!"

"Yea, right." Yamcha agreed,

As the z warriors left to go to Trunks, Bulma went up to Yamcha.

"Yamcha? Can you give me a ride?" Bulma quietly asked. Vegeta was looking at their direction in the corner of his eyes, silently hearing the conversation. He couldn't help but get hurt by that question.

"Um, what about Vegeta?" Yamcha asked confusingly. "Doesn't he usually carry you when necessarily?"

"Well yea, but not today." Bulma said simply. "So are you going to give me a ride?"

"Um sure."

Vegeta quickly flew towards his son, quite hurt from what he heard. The rest of the z warriors follow suit. As soon as they landed, they quickly ran towards where Trunks is at, as his power is still rising. Bulma was the first person to be at the door, she burst the door open. She gasped when she saw his eyes, peer anger and hatred.

"T-Trunks?" Bulma quickly asked. "W-What's wrong?" She slowly approached him, reaching out her hand to touch his face. Trunks saw what she was trying to do, so he backed away, clearly seeing the hurt expression on her face.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Slowly raising his voice. "It's father! _He_ did this to her! _He_ ruined her life!"

"Now stop, boy." Vegeta calmly said, entering the room. "You shouldn't even care about this brat."

"Well I do!" Trunks yelled. "You're just a cold, heartless _monster_ that kills innocent people and not even give a damn about them, or about their love ones!"

Vegeta quickly turned his expression blank, not wanting anybody to see the hurt in his face.

"Look, what I did in the past was nothing I chose to do; I was forced to do it." Vegeta slowly explained. "If I chose not to do it, I would have been killed. It was choice between life and death. Of course I chose life, wanting to live to avenge my people."

"And we know how that turned out." Vegeta muttering to himself.

"But you had a choice that day when you destroyed her planet!" Trunks countered.

"Yes, that was a mistake." Vegeta said. "I deeply regret it."

"Trunks, apologize to your father." Bulma sternly said. "That's no way to talk to him."

"_Father_? He's no father of mine." Trunks snorted. "I made a mistake when I forgave him about him killing those innocent bystanders. If I even knew about _this_ way before, I wouldn't want to do anything that has to do with him ever since."

"Trunks!" Bulma clearly angry. "I know you're angry at him, so am I, but that's no way to talk to him! He's still your father!"

"Whatever."

"Don't you use that tone with me, mister!"

Trunks just sighed. "Yes, mother."

"Now apologize to him."

"I'm not going to apologize to him, nor forgive him."

"Trunks." Bulma warning him.

"You can't force me, mother." Trunks sternly said. "It's _my_ decision. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake, now do I?"

"Look, I don't care if you forgive me or not." Vegeta smoothly lied. "But I will not tolerate you talking to me like that; you will talk to me with respect."

"You'll be lucky if I do show you respect from now on."

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"What?"

"Stop acting like this!" Bulma angrily said. "This is not you. Don't say things you will later regret."

Trunks just looked away, not wanting to argue with his mom, but he was still angry.

"Fine, I'll apologize." Trunks said. "But _only_ if father apologizes to Cerelia for everything he had done to her."

Vegeta just growled. "Hn."

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Goku asked, interrupting the tense scene occurring before his eyes.

"Hhm, like about a couple of hours." Bulma informed.

"Where is she going to stay?" Gohan spoke up.

"Here." Trunks sternly said.

"What? Are you crazy, boy?" Vegeta yelled. "Did you forget that she was trying to kill your family, and even hit your mother?"

"She's staying here, and that's final." Trunks firmly said.

Everybody was surprise to hear the tone Trunks was using.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Trunks." Bulma said.

"I don't care; it's the least we could do for her after what father did to her." Trunks simply said.

"Do you think she would even want to stay here?" Bulma asked.

"She has no where to go, so I guess yea." Trunks responded.

Everybody looked at Cerelia as she started flinching in her sleep.

"What do you guys think she's dreaming about?" Krillen asked.

"Hard to tell." Trunks said. "She probably went through a lot after what father did to her."

Everyone was lost in their thoughts, thinking what she probably went through.

A/N: I apologize that the fight was short and boring; I really don't know how to write fight scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

'_I can't believe I lost. I failed my mission, I failed my parents… I am a worthless brat, a worthless __**failure**__ brat. I couldn't even kill my own parents' murderer. I probably won't be able to kill that bastard Mangar. I'll probably just fail like how I did now….. No, I __**will **__avenge my parents. I __**will**__ get stronger. And I __**will**__ kill him. I won't give up and be a failure for the rest of my life. _

_I won't let him get the satisfaction of my defeat. I have to go to space to train harder. Crap, Mangar probably sent troops after me to bring me back to him. Wait, if he did, I should probably stay on Earth._

_Cerelia laughed in her head as she got an idea._

_Yes, I should stay on Earth and watch as all the Earthlings get kill. I'll see all of them fight for their life. I'm sure they won't take long, maybe be here in a couple of months as I'm sure they sense my power. The Earthlings won't know what hit them. They will all die and suffer, and there's nothing they can do about it. I'm sure some of the fighters will turn into slaves, and their weak love ones will suffer. _

_Should I tell them about their future death? Nah, I think it would be funnier when they'll be unprepared. Wait, what's the little girl's name… Pan? Yea, I think that's her name, she's more likely to get capture as she has a fighting spirit at such a young age, She'll probably go through what I did. I hope she survives, I kind of like the kid. I'm sure the little bluenette would have been a great fighter if she'd have train. I'm sure they'll capture her as well since she'll probably have the looks once she gets older. She'll be turn into a sex slave; I wonder what Vegeta would think of that… his little girl turn into a sex slave. _

_Hhmm, I think all the girls will turn into sex slaves matter of fact. But I'm pretty sure the android and Pan would fight in battles occasionally. And all the guy fighters will be force to kill innocent people, and even maybe hit their own weak love ones. It's funny that they're clueless of what their future will be like. I can't wait to see their faces, I'm sure it would be priceless. Their planet will be exterminated right before their eyes, and they won't be able to stop it.' Cerelia laughed in her head as she thought her final thoughts._

X

Cerelia moaned in pain as she was starting to wake up.

"Trunks! She's waking up!" Bulma called out for Trunks.

Trunks stopped eating and quickly ran towards the room where Cerelia and his mother are at. He looked at Cerelia and smile when he saw her moving.

"W-Where am I?" Cerelia moaned in pain when she tried to open her eyes. She tried to sit up, but found herself weak to do it. Trunks went by her side to help her sit up. He just receives a glare from her for his actions.

"You're at my house." Trunks simply said.

"W-Why?"

"Well because you were really hurt after you fo-"

"I know" Cerelia growled. "I meant why did you help me?"

"Ohh." A blush quickly spread across his face. "W-Well because I couldn't just leave you there. You don't deserve that, nor did you deserve everything that happened to you."

"I think I should leave you two by yourselves." Bulma gave Trunks a knowing smile before she closed the door, which made him blush even more.

"I didn't need your help." Cerelia growled.

"But you were hurt." Trunks said.

"I don't care; I was mostly left alone when I was badly injured and survive, so this time wouldn't be a difference."

"I guess, but I just didn't want to leave you there. It wouldn't be right."

"I have to go now." Cerelia said as she started to go towards the window.

"W-Wait! You could stay here if you want. Your own room and we have plenty of food too."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after what I tried to do to your family." Cerelia asked, clearly confused.

"Like I said, you didn't deserve what happened to you." Trunks explained. "And you need a place to stay, you can't just live in the wild."

"I have before, many times actually."

"But you could stay here, you don't have to live in the wild."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know it isn't, but I'm willing to try it." Cerelia looked at him, confused of why he wants to help _her_. Trunks kept blushing under her stare.

"Fine, but I can't give you a promise to not hurt your dad."

"I understand." Trunks smiled at her. She gave him a nod, leaning outside the open window.

"You're still going out?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, to think about stuff." Cerelia looked at his direction.

"Oh, okay then." Trunks said. "See you later then."

"Sure." She hopped out the window, hovering for a while. She flew high speeds toward North, to find a place to think. A few minutes had past as she landed on a rocky cliff. She walked at the edge of it, sitting down with a leg dangling and the other leg bend under her chin.

:: Why didn't I bark at him? I know I would have done that to another person, so why didn't I do that to him? I was actually nice to him… Well I do find him attractive, but that's pretty much it, right? ….I can't start liking someone, especially the son of my parents' killer! What am I going to do? ::

Cerelia was lost in her thoughts, not knowing what to do. She didn't know how long she stayed there as she realizes the Sun was starting to set.

:: I should be going now. ::

X

'Where is she? She been out for a couple of hours,' thought Trunks. 'She said she would be out to think about stuff, I don't think it should take this long.'

He was outside his house, pacing back and forth wondering where Cerelia is at. He looked up when he sense her coming, stopping his pacing. She landed in front of him, wondering why he's outside.

"What are you doing out here?" Cerelia asked, while she cocks her head slightly at one side.

'She looks so cute,' thought Trunks, a small smile forming on his features. He shakes his head, trying to clear his head.

"Where were you? You have been out for a couple of hours." Trunks asked, showing that he was worrying about her.

"I told you, I was thinking about stuff." Cerelia said. "I don't see why you care if I go out for a couple of hours."

"I just care about you, that's all" Trunks quietly said. Cerelia froze when she heard that, not knowing what to do or say.

"W-Why?" Cerelia blurted out.

"Um, w-well because I like you…" Trunks said nervously.

'No, he can't like me! I-I can't like him…..' Cerelia thought. She flew away, not knowing what else to do.

Trunks looked at her leaving figure, hurt clearly on his face. He went to his room with his head down, not wanting to do anything else.

X

She roughly landed on her knees in a forest after minutes of flying, grabbing her hair as in frustration.

:: Ahh! Why?! Why does he have to like me?! I can't deal with this, not now… If I start to like him, they'll just use him against me during battles. ::

She pounded the floor with her right fist, letting out a loud growl.

:: I... I can't go back.. I have to stay here now…. ::

She stands up to start a campfire for warmth. As soon as she was finish, she went deeper into the forest to hunt for food. She saw a large boar right in front of her, she quickly send a ki ball right at it. The large boar didn't know what hit him. She quickly picked up the bleeding boar, blood dripping down the side of his stomach. She dropped it near the fire, cutting it into pieces with her ki. She put it near the fire to cook it. She ate it slowly when it was done cooking. After she was done eating, she found herself looking at the stars in the sky.

:: Ohh mom and dad, I wish you guys were here. I don't know what to do! Maybe you guys could help me with boys, well maybe only mom. Dad would have just scared him away to 'protect' me… I miss you guys so much… I love you both. ::

She lay down on the ground, crying herself to sleep. She didn't notice, but Piccolo was watching every move of hers till she fell asleep. He quietly left to not disturb her. He could only guess to why she was crying. He still doesn't trust her, thinking she ought to do evil things.

Four days had pass till she last seen anybody, until she sense Vegeta coming.

:: What does he want? I don't want to see him… I should get out of here before it's too late. ::

She quickly flew toward the opposite direction Vegeta was coming from.

'She thinks she's going to get away from me.' Vegeta growled, he picked up his pace and flew faster to catch up to her.

She felt him catching up, so she also picks up her pace. She sends a ki ball to Vegeta, but he quickly dodged it. He turned super saiyan to have a better chance to catch up to her, she follow suit and transform as well.

'I have enough!' Vegeta angrily thought. He transforms the second transformation and tackles her down when she didn't expect him to. She roughly landed on her back while Vegeta landed gently on his feet.

"What the fuck was that for?" Cerelia yelled, clearly angry at his actions.

"You shouldn't have run away, brat." Vegeta simply said.

She quickly got up and dusted herself off. "Well I didn't want to see your ugly face at the moment, so leave me alone."

"Watch your mouth, brat." Vegeta warned her. "I'm here because of my son"

"What makes you think I care about him?" Cerelia snapped. "I couldn't care less about your son."

"Well I do, and he's been in his room moping. He hasn't been eating, training, nor sleeping." Vegeta explained. "And I know it has to do with you."

"What makes you said that?" Cerelia asked, quite interested to why he concluded her being responsible to his son depression.

"Because I know he likes you."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. _We_ both know that he likes you."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go over there and talk to him."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kick your ass and bring you over there myself." Vegeta calmly said.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well I refuse."

"What?" Vegeta snarled dangerously.

"Look, I don't want to see him." Cerelia firmly said. "Besides, I need to train for something important."

"What? You're going to train hard to try to defeat me in the future?" Vegeta sneered at her dedication.

"You know, not everything is about you." Cerelia scoffed. "But you're half right though. I also need to train for something important, well important to you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta clearly interested.

"Nothing."

"Is Mangar going to send troops here to annihilate everybody on this planet?"

"Of course, you baka." Cerelia sneered. "You went through this yourself, didn't you?"

Vegetal lowly growled at her, as if warning her.

"Is a shame that you won't know what they're capable of. You and your love ones won't know what the future will hold." Cerelia cruelly laughed.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about them." Vegeta ordered.

"Ohh, what's make you think I will?" Cerelia sneered, crossing her arms.

"I'll force you." Vegeta firmly said.

"What? You don't want to live through your past again?" Cerelia taunted. "Or better yet, seeing the people you care go through what you and I went through?"

Vegeta grabbed her throat, choking her. "Tell me what you know. Now." Vegeta snarled viciously.

Cerelia just smirked. "What? You can't kill me, if you do then you definitely won't be able to get your answers."

Vegeta let go of her, clearly frustrated. Once he let go of her throat, she started to rub it.

"If you wouldn't have killed my parents and destroyed my home planet, none of this would have happened." Cerelia said. "You and your love ones wouldn't have to worry about the future."

When she notices Vegeta standing there, motionless, she continued talking.

"How does it feel to know all this is your fault?" Cerelia asked, smiling, knowing that the question is going to haunt him. "How does it feel to know what ever is going to happen to this planet and its inhabitants, and your love ones will be _your entire_ fault?"

Vegeta didn't respond, nor did he move a muscle. She's right, it will all be his fault if something did happen to them and their planet. No! He will not let anything happen to them. He would rather die than let his love ones suffer from his mistake. He needs to know everything what they're capable of, he has to know.

"Please.." Vegeta quietly begged. "Can you please tell me…"

"Oh, is the _mighty_ prince begging me for my help?" Cerelia snickered. "As much as I hate you, I don't think the others deserve it, but I wouldn't care if anything does happen to them. I'll tell you guys everything once everybody is gathered. I wouldn't want to repeat myself."

"Thank you." Vegeta quietly said. "I-I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I truly am."

Cerelia froze as soon as he apologized. She couldn't believe it, he actually apologize to her. She took a deep breathe, trying to gain her composure.

"Don't think I will ever forgive you, because I most likely will not." Cerelia finally said.

"I understand." Vegeta said. "But can you go to my son and talk to him?"

"I guess I should, it's the least I could do for him."

They both took off into the sky, lost in their own thoughts. Several minutes pass till they reached their destination; they softly landed on the front lawn.

"I will gather everybody tomorrow morning, around 10." Vegeta said.

"Hn."

"You know how to find the boy." Vegeta said, walking towards the door.

She follow after Vegeta, she quietly closed the door once she was inside. Vegeta walked upstairs, heading to his bedroom. She slowly walked up the stairs, looking at the photos on the wall. One of them was a smiling Bulma hugging an angry Vegeta, and another one was one of a toddler Trunks on Vegeta's shoulder, both giving the camera a peace sign. She could only wonder how a once cold, heartless monster could raise a family.

She soon reached the top of the stairs, now heading towards Trunks' energy. She hesitated at first when she reached his room. She didn't even know what to say to him! She quickly shook her head, knocking on the door.

"Trunks?" Cerelia asked loud enough for he could hear.

She didn't get a respond. "Trunks?" She called out once again, louder this time. But she still didn't get any respond.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "If you don't open this door, I will come in." When she didn't get a respond once again, she turned the door knob and step inside his room. A frown etched on her face when she saw him.

A/N: I guess you know by now who and who are going to get together later in the story, or will something happen between them?

I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

She could see why Vegeta was worry about his son, he looked awful. His room was a mess, as if a tornado occurred in the room. It looked as if he was sleeping, either that or he was pretending just to ignore her. It was obvious he hadn't eaten nor slept in the past few days. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked unhealthy pale. She didn't know that what she had done would have affected him greatly. She quietly closed the door once she fully entered. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

"Trunks?" She slowly called out, not knowing what else to say.

Trunks stirred in his bed, hated that he got interrupted in his nap. Couldn't they just leave him alone! He told them that he doesn't feel like doing anything, yet they still bother him. He slowly opened his eyes, looking for the interrupter, ready to yell at the person for disturbing him. He was shock to see who it was that disturb him this time, but his shock quickly disappeared as sadness and hurt took over his feelings.

"What do you want?" Trunks quietly asked.

She could clearly hear the sadness and hurt in his tone. She felt….guilty? No, that can't be it, can it? She didn't know since she hasn't felt guilty in a long time.

"Your father told me to come speak to you." She simply said, looking around curiously at his room.

"And why is that?" Trunks asked, annoyance clearly on his face now.

She looked at him as if saying 'Seriously? Did you actually ask me that?', she quickly shook her head.

"He's worry about you. He said you haven't eaten nor slept, and it looks as if he's right. You shouldn't be doing this, Trunks, is not healthy."

"Why do you care?" Trunks grumbled, slowly sitting up.

"I don't." She flatly said. "But your family does, and your father came to me asking for my help."

What she said hurt him deeply, he felt his heart breaking. He looked at his lap, fighting the tears back that try escaping.

"Leave me alone." Trunks quietly ordered. "Now."

"Look, I'm not going to sugar coat it, alright. I _don't_ like you, and I never will." She said, not even sure if she believes her own words. "But this will be the least of your problems since there will be a battle in a couple of months. So I suggest you stop being depressed and start training for the upcoming battle if you don't want to die."

The last part caught his attention, though her harsh words still hurt him. "What battle?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning when everyone is gathered." She said, looking at the sky through the window.

An awkward silence fell upon the two, so Cerelia decided to leave. She headed to the door this time, but then Trunks stopped her.

"W-wait! Where are you going to sleep?" Trunks asked.

"Where I always been sleeping, in the forest." She answered.

"You could sleep here if you want." Trunks said, not realizing what he just said.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You want me to sleep here, in your room?"

Trunks' face turned deep red, realizing what he said. "No! I meant, like, you could sleep here, in your own room."

She let out a small sigh. "Why do you always want to help me? Even after I hurt you…"

"Like I said before, it's because I like you. And I understand you don't feel the same way…" Trunks slowly explained. "I can't make you like me the way I like you. But maybe you could like me as a friend?"

"I don't need friends…"

"Oh come on, everyone needs friends."

"Let me put it this way, I _don't want _any friends." She snapped. "They'll just be use against you in battles, or they'll just betray you…."

Trunks heard sadness in her voice, wondering what cause her sadness. "You could trust me, Cerelia."

"That's what he said…" She whispered, opening the door to leave.

Trunks tilt his head slightly to the side, wondering who she meant by 'he'. When he saw her leave the room, he let it go, for now.

"W-wait!" Trunks called out, walking quickly towards her. She turned around with a blank expression.

"Yes?"

"I'll show you your room." Trunks slowly said, wondering if she'll take the offer. Cerelia began thinking about it, she didn't know if she should sleep here.

"There's a gravity room here, where you could intensify your training." Trunks added, hoping that she'll definitely take the offer.

When she heard this, she immediately knew her answer. "Sure, lead the way."

"Well its pretty close, just across the hallway." Trunks said, rubbing his neck. Trunks then lead the way to her room, which was across his room, two doors down. He opened the door, revealing the room to her. The room was the same size as Trunks' and it has a queen size bed. The carpet was soft, a tan color. There were empty drawers and a balcony with a great view of the outside. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom, much to her liking.

"I hope you like it." Trunks said, fidgeting with his fingers. Cerelia nodded, as in approval to the room. She fully entered the room, inspecting it more.

"Are you going to stand there, or do you want something?" Cerelia asked, looking at Trunks.

"Oh yea, um, I'll be going now." Trunks stammered, leaving the room to get to his. As soon as Trunks left, she closed the door after him. She headed to her bed to sit down to take off her shoes.

"Uhh, this wasn't how I plan it to be.." Cerelia mumbled, rubbing her temples. "I should have gone with my first plan, it would have been more fun."

She lay down covering herself with the blankets to go to sleep.

X

"Vegeta?" Bulma quietly called out as soon as he entered their bedroom.

"Hn?"

"We need to talk." Vegeta already knew what she wanted to talk about. He just hopes he has the right answers.

"Hn."

"Well first of all, I want to say I'm disappointed in you." Vegeta felt like he was getting scolded by his parents. "And second of all, why exactly did you do it?"

She looked up at him from the bed with teary eyes. Vegeta couldn't stand her being sad, especially when he's the reason.

"Like I said before, because I realize I was getting soft." Vegeta let out a small sigh, knowing this won't be easy.

"But you have a family at that moment…why couldn't you just think about us when you decided to kill those innocent people?"

"I did, but I still did it."

"Did you even care about us back then?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean? You could only pick one."

"Yes, I sort of did care about you and Trunks back then. And no, I didn't like the idea of me getting soft and caring about people."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Bulma asked, getting angry by the second.

"Look, I was a cold, heartless monster who killed innocent people. I wasn't going to magically care about people, even if they are my family. It would take time for me to start loving and caring about other people since I never experience love before." Vegeta headed towards the open balcony to look up at the sky. "I only experience hate, pain, hatred, and all those stuff in the past…"

Bulma felt bad for Vegeta, never experience love or anything happy before. She felt like hugging him tightly and telling him that she loves him so much.

"…But I do regret what I did to her. I was the reason why she suffered, the reason why she went through exactly what I went through… _I_ ruined her childhood… It doesn't make me different then that lizard…"

"Maybe Trunks could change her? I notice he likes her a lot."

"Maybe… It's clear that she doesn't want to do anything with loving or caring about anybody…like how I didn't want to do anything that has to do with that, but you change me. And I'm grateful for that. You gave me a wonderful family and change me for the better…"

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma ran towards him, hugging him tightly from behind. "I love you so much."

Vegeta put a hand on her hands that's holding him. "I love you too, Bulma."

X

Cerelia was squirming and whimpering in her sleep as if she's having a bad dream. She was covered with sweat from head to toe.

'_A four year old Cerelia was playing with her best friend, Ziben. They were having a playful spar when suddenly they felt the planet shake. They immediately stop, looking around for the source. Then out of nowhere, they heard an explosion not so far from them._

"_What do you think caused the explosion?" Ziben asked, wondering what just happened._

"_I don't know, but we should check it out." Cerelia responded. _

_They flew towards the black smoke that's a few miles away from them. They heard another explosions and scream of terror so they pick up their pace. They weren't prepared to see this, houses getting destroy, people dying, blood everywhere… Cerelia wanted to shut everything around her, but it was hard not to hear the explosions and the screams. _

"_We have to get out of here!" Ziben yelled for he could be overheard by the terrible noises._

"_We can't just leave them here! We have to help!" Cerelia yelled, not liking the idea to leave these people to suffer._

"_I know, I don't like it either but we have to go! We need to go to our parents!" _

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" Ziben then pulled her from the scene, taking them to their parents._

_She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene, so she let him pull her in the sky. She let out a gasp as she saw a man with flaming hair flying towards them with an evil smirk. _

"_Ziben! He's following us, the killer is following us!" Cerelia yelled catching the attention of her friend._

"_What?" He turned and saw what she was yelling about. He almost let her go from the shock and fear that crept over him, but then he pushed her behind him to protect her._

"_Well well well. What do we have here?" The man gave them a smirk._

_Ziben call up the courage in him forth and gave the man a glare. "Leave this planet!"_

"_What if I don't want to?" The man bends down to be eye level with him. "Are you going to try to stop me?"_

"_Our parents will stop you." Ziben firmly said. _

_Cerelia looked over Ziben's shoulder to look at the man. "Yea! Our parents will kick your butt!"_

_The man let out an evil chuckle as he straightens himself up. "It's amazing how children believe that their parents could do anything... Your parents will die, like yourselves and this pathetic planet."_

"_Our parents won't let you." Ziben said, pushing Cerelia more behind him._

"_They don't have no choice, they will be dead soon."_

"_You won't be able to, they're strong." Cerelia said, trying to get by Ziben's side._

"_But I'm stronger." The man had a wicked smile on his face. _

"_Cerelia, go get our parents." Ziben calmly said. "I'll stay here and stall him."_

"_No! I won't leave you here with him by yourself." Cerelia said, nearly yelling._

_Ziben puts his hands on Cerelia's shoulders. "Listen, I need you to get to our parents and tell them what's happening. You need to get over there and be safe. Can you do that for me?"_

_Cerelia had tears in her eyes, making her vision bleary "I don't want to leave you here…"_

"_I know you don't, but it's something you have to do... Always remember this, I love you as a best friend, as a sister, as everything." _

_He hugged her tightly for maybe the last time. Cerelia was crying, she didn't want to leave him here. He then pulled away slightly and gave her a small kiss, he was happy that she kissed back._

_He pulled away in arms length._

"_Don't forget, okay?" He gave her a sad smile, knowing this will be the last time he will see her._

"_Please, don't do this." She quietly begged as she also knew this will be the last time they will see each other. _

"_I'm sorry, but I have to. Now go get our parents… I love you, Cerelia." He wiped the tears from her face as they continue to fall down, he slightly bend down to kiss her forehead. "Now hurry."_

_He pushed her softly to go forward, but then she slowly turned around. "I love you too, Ziben." He gave her a smile, a happy smile. She hesitated to leave, but as much as she hates it, she knew she had to. She flew high speeds towards their parents, tears flowing from her eyes. _

"_Now, time for your death, brat." The man snickered._

_Cerelia roughly landed in front of a building. She ran towards it, knocking down the door. "Mom! Dad! Seren! Regen!" She ran where she knew they will be at._

_Everybody stopped what they were doing when they heard Cerelia screamed for them in terror. Cerelia's mom ran towards her to try to calm her down._

"_What is it, sweetie?" She softly said, but growing anxious as she saw her daughter's face._

"_You have to stop him!" Cerelia yelled, pulling her mother to follow after her._

"_Stop who?" She said, growing anxious by the second._

"_You have to hurry!" Cerelia yelled, dragging her mother. "He has Ziben!"_

_This caught the attention of Seren and Regen, the parents of Ziben. _

"_Who has Ziben?" Regen said, worrying about his son._

"_The killer! You have to hurry now; he's going to kill Ziben!" Cerelia yelled as tears started to fall once again._

_Seren gasped as she put a hand on her chest. "No, not my baby." _

_Regen ran towards the door to go find his son, his wife follow right after. Cerelia's dad went after them to help them. Cerelia's mom stopped Cerelia when she was about to go out the door. _

"_Cerelia, I want you to stay here, it's too dangerous for you." Brussely sternly said._

"_But mom, I have to go help save Ziben." Cerelia said._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but you just have to stay here." _

"_Please." Cerelia quietly pleaded, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Don't worry sweetie, we'll bring him back." She ruffled her daughter's hair, giving her a reassuring smile. Brussely quickly left to catch up with her friends and husband. Cerelia stand there, looking at the retreating form of her mother._

_:: Please, don't let it to be too late. ::_

_She was pacing back and forth, fidgeting with her thumbs. She got tired of standing as several minutes past by, so she went to go sit down on a chair._

_:: What's taking them so long! It's been over half an hour. :: _

_She was getting anxious by the seconds. She didn't even know if they're alive or not._

_:: No, they're alive, all of them. They have to be… :: _

_She turned towards the door when she heard a noise coming from the other side. She quickly got up and ran towards it, opening the door. She gasped as she saw her parents injured._

"_What happened to you guys?" Cerelia was concerned for her parents' injuries. "Where are Ziben and his parents?"_

_They didn't get to answer as the man landed right in front them, giving them an evil smile._

"_You guys think you could escape?" The man taunted them._

"_You evil bastard!" Sproul shouted at him. "Get the fuck off our planet!"_

"_Is that a way to talk to your prince?" The man with flaming hair asked._

"_You're no prince, just a coward." Sproul didn't have the chance to process the attacks as the man launched himself at him._

"_Daddy!" Cerelia screamed for her dad. She tried running towards her dad, but her mom stopped her._

"_Cerelia, stay here." Her mom ordered. She then took off to her husband to help him. _

_She stayed there, watching her parents fight for their lives and their planet's safety. She couldn't stand it! She didn't want to stay here and watch, but she also doesn't want to disobey her mom._

_:: Wait, they didn't get to answer my question, Where's Ziben? :: _

_She started to get worry as he and his parents didn't show up, she didn't want to believe they're dead, they can't be dead… She clenched her fists in anger. _

_:: They can't be dead! They just can't.. Ziben can't.. :: _

_Her eyes wear full of tears as they slowly fall down. She breathed through clenched teeth as she tried to gain control of her anger, but it was so hard for her to do. Her mom suddenly screamed in peer agony, her father screaming in anger. Cerelia shut her eyes close, losing control of her anger. She heard both her parents scream in pain, she couldn't handle it anymore. She let out an outrage cry as light engulfed her. Her power rose dramatically, pebbles begin to flow up from the energy emitting from her. She launched herself at the killer, punching him square in the face which sends him flying backwards._

_X_

Trunks woke up when he sensed Cerelia's power rising and it feels like is not going to stop. He ran out of his room towards Cerelia's room to see what's wrong. He burst the door open to see her in the super saiyan form in her sleep as she was squirming.

"No… He can't… Ziben.. can't be dead.." Cerelia mumbled in her sleep.

"Ziben?" Trunks thought out loud.

He heard a noise from the doorway as he saw his father standing there with his mom behind him.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, it looks like she's having a bad dream." Trunks said.

"A bad dream?" Bulma spoke up.

"Yea look, she's asleep."

When they turned their attention towards her, she transformed to the second transformation.

"We have to stop her before she blows up the house." Vegeta said, shaking her to try to wake her up.

Suddenly, Goku appeared out of thin air. "Hi guys!"

Vegeta groaned in annoyance. 'Great, I have to deal with her and now I have to deal with that baka.'

"So, what's wrong?" Goku asked, wondering why she's in the second form.

"She's having a nightmare which making her power up in her sleep." Trunks explained.

"So how come you guys don't try to wake her up?" Goku tilted his head in confusion.

"That's what I'm doing!" Vegeta yelled in annoyance, still shaking the sleeping Cerelia.

X

_She didn't let him have time to prepare as she punched him hard in the gut. The man choked as she knocked out the air from his lungs. She then sends a powerful kick to his face. The man crashed to the ground, leaving a huge crater. He slowly stands up, wiping the blood from his mouth._

"_Not bad." He snickered. "Not bad at all." _

_He summoned his ki in the center of his open hand and shot multiple of ki balls towards her. She barely was able to dodge some of them, but mostly all of them hit her leaving a stinging sensation behind. She didn't know what hit her next as she crashed across the ground. Her power dropped down, she couldn't move at all without feeling pain. She just wanted to sleep, want this nightmare to be over. _

"_Cerelia!" Both her parents screamed after her, hoping their little girl is alright. _

_:: It's okay mommy and daddy. I'm fine.. I'm totally fine…. ::_

_She closed her eyes to try to get some rest, but screams of pain keep her from doing that._

_:: What? What's happening? :: _

_She tried sitting up, but instead she convulsed in pain. She gasped as she could hardly breathe. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" She cried out for her parents who were still battling with the man. _

_She sat up successfully in pain, but in horror she was able to see her parents getting attack by the man._

"_Brat, I want you to see this." The man yelled at her. _

_He collected a small amount of ki in his hands; he put it on her dad's face. She heard her dad screamed in agony as his face is getting burn. She was getting angry by the second as the man laughed at her father's pain. Once he pulled away, she could see her dad's face cover with blood and some flesh hanging off. She wanted to throw up seeing this terrible thing happened, especially to her own father. To her horror, he threw small ki balls at his body one by one as her father gasped out in pain. He then threw one at his chest where is heart is at when he suffer enough. She felt tears falling from her eyes, landing on her lap. _

_She saw him walking towards her mother who's nearly unconscious. _

"_No… stop.. please.." She begged, she didn't want to lose another parent. _

"_Stop? I'm afraid I can't do that." The man snickered. _

_He roughly grabbed her mom's hair, revealing her unprotected neck._

"_Cerelia.." Her mom mumbled._

_Cerelia puffy, red eyes were full of tears. "Yes, mommy?"_

"_Remember this, we always loved you, and always will…" Her mom softly told her, tears falling from her eyes. "We're sorry we couldn't stop him…" _

_The man called forth a small amount of energy in the tip of his fingers; he slowly slit the throat of her mom right in front of her, giving her a wicked smile on his face. _

"_Mommy…" She whispered when the man dropped her dead mom on the ground. She continued to look at her mom's dead body when the man walked towards her. She didn't care what he did to her, she doesn't care about anything anymore. All the things she loved were taken from her only in one day. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. She felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder as blackness surrounded her. _

X

Her power is still rising dramatically, they couldn't wake her up. "No… mom.. dad… you.. c-can't…. be dead…" Vegeta stopped shaking her when he heard what she says.

'She's dreaming of what happened to her home planet...' Vegeta thought. 'Her nightmare is me…'

"You have to wake her up, dad!" Trunks yelled. "She might blow herself up!"

Vegeta shook his head clearing his thoughts. He aimed a punch to her stomach to wake her up, but stopped when her hair grew to knee length, she transformed the third transformation.

X

A/N: I actually like the way it came out.

Translations:

Ziben – Latvian: lightning

Seren – Welsh: star

Regen – German: rain


End file.
